Reaching you
by hinagiku2705
Summary: Hanya sepenggal curahan pikiran seorang PCY terhadap "sahabat" terdekatnya. "Bolehkah aku berharap?" [chanbaek yaoi drable]


**_Annyeong_****! ****_Mian_**** klo ga jelas atau banyak typho. It's just for fun. Dan ini dah berjamur lama di lepi jadi sitkonnya ga update._.v**

**.**

**It's Yaoi fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like the pair in this ff or you don't like genre in this ff, please don't read**

**Happy reading ^^ (review ne)**

Chanyeol POV

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?"

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dari milyaran manusia di dunia ini mengapa aku harus memiliki perasaan khusus kepadamu. Terlepas dari masalah gender. Ya, gender kata kunci pertama (bukan yang utama) terkait masalah perasaanku ini. Kita sama-sama terlahir dengan menyandang status sebagai laki-laki. Katakan jalan pemikiranku tidak normal. Tapi aku merasa hubungan sesama jenis lumrah terjadi. Walaupun hal tersebut tidak normal (karena hanya minoritas orang yang mengalaminya) aku merasa tak ada salahnya dengan hubungan tersebut, semua individu bebas untuk menentukan pilihannya bukan? Jadi selama itu tidak melukai diri sendiri atau merugikan orang lain kurasa menjadi gay bukanlah masalah

Kata kunci kedua terkait masalah permasalahan perasaanku adalah profesi. Profesi, atau pekerjaan, dikenal juga sebagai karier, panjang kata hal yang harus aku lakukan untuk menciptakan masa depan yang aku inginkan. Aku memilih untuk menjadi idola. Lihatlah aku, bukan, kami sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Group idola bawahan SM Town yang namanya melalang buana tidak hanya di Korea selatan, namun juga seluruh penjuru planet bernama bumi ini. EXO is world superstar right? _Many people love and curious about us. Which mean_,,, yeah, privasi yang minim. Aksi reaksi, hukum tersebut mutlak adanya. Seiring popularitas EXO yang meningkat, kehidupan pribadi kami pun menjadi bahan konsumsi public. Ya walaupun tidak semua hal yang terekspose, hal yang berbau romantisme menempati peringkat satu sebagai berita yang paling banyak diminati. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa semakin dekat dengannya. Tekanan dari pihak manajemen exo, fans, keluarga dan lain-lain membatasi keintimanku denganmu. Belum lagi jadwal yang padat menuntut kita untuk berlatih dan berlatih. Aku tak bisa melakukan pendekatan kepadamu selayaknya orang biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta. Menyedihkan.

Selanjutnya yang ketiga (dan yang utama), masalah terbesar yang menyangkut perasaanku ini adalah:…. dirimu. Dirimu yang terdiri dari raga dan jiwa seorang Byun Baekhyun. Lihatlah parasmu yang dapat dikatakan sangat manis alih-alih tampan. Wajah imut dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, kulit putih yang mulus. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar berpikir keras bagaimana aku bisa menggangapmu sebagai pria _manly_ (seperti yang kau minta). Kemudian tingkah lakumu itu, selalu ceria, bersemangat, lucu, ahh kau benar-benar seorang _mood maker_. Fisik dan sifatmu itu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Namun, karena kamu adalah dirimu dengan segalah rupa dan karaktermu, kaupun menjadi sumber dari masalah perasaanku ini. Kau tahu aku memberikanmu perhatian khusus padamu. Awalnya kita saling menikmati moment kebersamaan itu. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau berubah. Perlahan kau menjauhiku. Lebih dari itu kau berusaha mendekati orang lain. Terbayangkah kau sesaknya hati ini saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan Kai (tapi tetap harus kuakui aku mengidolakan Jongin) saat era Growl. Di _dorm_ pun kau jarang bersamaku lagi kau memilih bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dengan dalih ingin berlatih vocal bersama. Jangan lupa momen-momen di _variety show_ kita antara kau dengan Sehun, Chen, dan anggota lainnya. Kau jelas menjauhiku, namun kembali ke kata kunci pertama dan kedua aku membesarkan hati. Aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang dibutakan cinta, aku tetap memikirkan masa depanku dan kamu. Makannya aku mencoba sabar dan berpikir logis.

Simpel bukan, berpikir logis atau berpikir secara rasional menggunakan akal. Aku sadar hubungan sesama jenis dalam suatu grup idola akan memiliki efek yang besar juga. Tapi, demi tuhan susah sekali rasanya untuk menghilangkan emosi yang dikenal dengan nama cinta ini. Sesak, kecewa, sedih, bererapa kali aku merasakannya akibat perasaan yang banyak di bilang orang indah ini. Ironis.

Aku mencoba menjauhimu.

Aku mencoba mengabaikanmu.

Aku mencoba membencimu.

Ya aku berusaha, dan ternyata _mission failed_ 100%. Aku rasa aku terlalu jatuh dan menikmati apa yang disebut sebagai euphoria jatuh cinta, termasuk rasa sakitnya. Walaupun menyiksa, aku tidak dapat menghindarinya. Aku ragu untuk terus melangkah. Akan tetapi aku sadar jika aku terus berjalan di tempat dengan kegalauan perasaan ini maka hidupku akan terlihat menyedihkan. Kasihan orang tua dan orang-orang yang telah mendukung hidupku hingga saat ini. Maka akupun memutuskan, aku akan bertahan, aku tetap mencintaimu. Daripada lelah dengan menolak dan menyiksa emosi sendiri, lebih baik aku menerimanya dengan kesiapan menyambut resiko yang ada. Dan disinilah aku yang peduli dan sayang padamu walaupun kau sendiri tidak juga Nampak memberi kejelasan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan tuhan untuk kita. Tapi biarlah, hidup terlalu singkat bagiku untuk meragu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap tersenyum seperti idiot dan menjalani hidup dengan senikmatnya.

Saat aku menjalani hidup dengan pilihan yang kelihatannya tidak dimengerti banyak orang ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh darimu.

Kau yang memberikan badanmu sebagai pegangan padaku yang memang sering kehilangan fokus saat di airport atau tempat umum lainnya.

Kau yang menyiapkanku Gochujang saat aku akan ke hutan.

Kau yang mengawasiku saat aku memberikan kata-kata pada saat EXO mendapat _award._

Kau yang menuruti perkataanku dibanding member lainnya.

Dasar, saat kau berusaha menjauhiku kenapa kau malah menunjukan kau tidak bisa tidak peduli padaku. Mata dan tindakanmu berbicara seperti itu baekie. Bolehkah aku berharap? Haha, entahlah. Yang jelas aku sangat senang karena kau menunjukan kau tidak mau terlepas dariku. Seandainya perasaan kita saling berbalaspun berbagai masalah baru akan muncul. Hidup memang penuh tantangan bukan. Oleh karena itu, ijinkan aku mengucapkan syukur akan keadaan kita yang sekarang. Pahit memang kondisi kita saat ini. Namun, aku (dan juga aku melihat hal yang sama dari dirimu) merasa bahagia saat ini.

FIN

a/n: hufttt selesai! tapi belum kelar kisah merekanya._. haha iya lah, they have their own stories and romantic moment. Which I really hope will be more expose hoho. Kritik dan saran pembaca sekalian akan saya tunggu ya.

FF ini dah lama banget jadi ngendap di laptop tapi baru ke post sekarang-_-

Gamsahanida^o^


End file.
